This invention relates to liquid ring gas pumps, and more particularly to liquid ring gas pumps including means for reducing the amount of gas which is carried over from the compression zone of the pump to the intake zone of the pump.
As shown in German Pat. No. 258,483, it is known that the performance of liquid ring gas pumps can be improved by providing a conduit for causing gas that would otherwise be carried over from the compression zone to the intake zone ("carry-over gas") to bypass the intake zone. To be effective, however, such conduits must be large enough to convey carry-over gas with minimum loss of pressure. Such additional, adequately sized conduits have proven difficult or impossible to incorporate in liquid ring pumps having conical or cylindrical port members. Furthermore, even undersized conduits may significantly increase the complexity and cost of such pumps.
It is therefore an object of this invention to simplify the manner in which carry-over gas is handled in liquid ring pumps having conical or cylindrical port members.